1. Field of the Invention
To provide an economical, air-tight, bug-proof building "log" which will not twist or crack and will have an even greater insulation quality than ordinary natural logs. The interlocking "log" also utilizes materials which are very inexpensive and available and much of which are presently going to waste.
This invention relates to solid-wood wall construction, specifically a unique interlocking manufactured building module.
2. Background Art
Builders have attempted various ways to make improvements in the solid-wood wall industry with the scarcity of large logs causing concern. Other disadvantages of the traditional log structure are numerous including prohibitive cost, inherent tendencies to warp, twist and split and labor-intensive construction. Various fabricated logs have been produced with some success but the problem of supply still remains, causing grave environmental concerns. Synthetic core materials with outer boards of wood have been suggested under U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,648 to Mahaffey (1985) which might relieve the lumber demand somewhat but would be very unsuitable for structures bearing snow loads, heavy roofs or multi-story structures. Additionally, the polyurethane foam which is in the center of the module has a tendency to lose density over a period of time which could cause the module to collapse. There is also risk that with normal structural movement the side and top boards can shift and separate. Toxic gases given off by the polyurethane are considered to be hazardous as well. U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,328, Rolle (1967) attempts a solid-wood wall modular system which has the disadvantages of butt joints, the twisting and cracking of solid timber which causes air and bug infiltration and weakened structure. The solid timber limits the exterior and interior finish to one species of wood and one finish. Installation of utility lines continues to be as difficult and tedious as in the traditional log construction and most importantly, continued availability of full-sized logs is questionable.